OneshotDrabbles Collections
by TheIceQueensLion
Summary: This is where you will find all sorts of one shots and drabbles from my RP blog. Will contain, angst, slash, m/m, fluff and such. Be warned, rated T to be safe, might increase rating depending on contents posted.
1. Reuinion

Drabble prompt: Reunion.

 _In which Leon Liore is the elder brother to Squall Leonhart, he's been gone some time and only recently come home._

The voices inside felt so much louder from where Leon stood just outside of the door, his hand had dropped for the fourth time of trying to get passed the nerves he felt and just knock on the damn door. It was right there…in front of him and he could see the lights through the frosted glass door.

Taking a deep breath he would lift his hand, finally knocking on the door and stepped back a moment to wait and see if he had been heard. Maybe no one would even answer the door so this was a stupid idea. He should just go home right? Leon had even tried to dress up for the gathering, fitted black slacks with a wine red dress shirt and not a drop of leather on him save for the single belt he wore. Hyne.

It had been a few years since he had even bothered to come back home, yet here he was staring at the door wondering if anyone would want to see him. Frowning he turned to head back to his car, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

When the door opened he was at the end of the path, a voice making him pause. "Leon…?" When he turned to look back the voice had gotten louder. "LEON!"

A sudden weight knocked him to the ground bits of rocks digging into his back but he didn't care, his younger brothers arms wrapped around him tightly. "Welcome home…you idiot" Squall voice was muffled by the fabric of Leons shirt.


	2. Battle Lost

Metal clattered against the stone as the a battered gunblade slid across the ground to rest against a crumbled wall, it was bloody and dull. The wielder was farther away and staggering,struggling to stay on his feet as blood trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. Blinding him.

Leon couldn't see the enemy very well, everything was a bloodied blur no matter how much he tried to clear away the blood. He knew that he would not last much longer against this thing. The only thing he could do was try to run, he scrambled to get away just as he heard the sound of gunfire, the pain that exploded across his lower legs was blinding him worse then the blood in his eyes. He was thrown to the ground with a cry he didn't hear from the screaming in his head. Everything was fading away with the darkness at the edge of his vision, blood loss…pain…it was all making it hard to stay awake.

 _ **Crunch, Crunch, Crunch**_

He could faintly hear the sound of boots across the ground, the clicking of the gun being reloaded but he couldn't move. Maybe this was how it was supposed to end, his blood shed for the blood he had spilled. His last breath for those he had taken away.

A hard kick was delivered to his shoulder tossing him onto his back, gasping as he was laying in the blood puddling under him. Barely able to open his eyes he tried to focus on who was above him but all he could see was the muzzle of a gun.

This was it…he had lost.

Eyes closed before he took a deep breath…

Accepting his loss.


	3. Whispers

Sheets were a a tangled mess as dawn came though Leon was hardly asleep, he sat at the end of the bed dr esses in black sleep pants and held his head in one hand with a glass in the other. His sleep had been nothing of the sort, just a mess of nightmares and someone trying to call his name.

A deep breath, he downed the sharp liquid before getting to his feet and pulling a hoodie on, fingers smoothing through his hair as he made his way outside. Needing the fresh air, the voice still whispering in his ears.

 _ **come home!**_  
 _ **You do not belong there!**_  
 _ **Find us! Find us little lion!**_  
 _ **Come home to me…**_

That last voice made him shiver, something didn't feel right about it and he saw something in the reflections as he walked. Someone was watching him.

 _ **It's been long enough. Please Lion…come home.**_

Outside he sat with bare feet in the damn grass as he tried to ground himself, tried to snap out of it. The nightmares were just lingering, that had to be it.

A shiver as he tried to ignore the whispers, ignore the sensation of something ghosting near his ear.  
Those whispers would drive him mad.


	4. Shattered Soul

Shards of shattered glass lay around his bare feet, blood flecked across them as drops dripped the hand that hung at the mans side as he stared into the remains of the broken mirror where a mocking gaze met his own tired one. Leon stared, his dull blue grey eyes held by the amber ones that seemed so much colder then his own could, the mocking laughter ringing in his ears as he shuddered.

 _What makes you think you you got rid of me? You foolish little cub, you can't chase this Lion away so easily when you've still got so much darkness hiding in your heart._

"Shut up…" he breathed out, shaking his head as he lifted his hands. The blood still trickling down his arm from the cuts and shards still in his hand. "Shut up…"

 _The rage you feel, that's me. The craving for something you can't place…that's my hunger for blood. How long do you think you can just force me away before I claw back to my rightful place. You…me. WE are the Lion of Balamb, we revel i the fight….the heat of battle and taste of copper blood on out lips. Don't you remember!?_

"NO!" He choked out, "We are not the same! I am not you…." A shudder ran down his body as that voice rang with memories of blades clashing with painful force and cries coming from those fallen at his feet. "Im not…"

 _Don't try to deny it, you can still feel that power in you. That strength and thrill. You miss it and crave it. This mundane life is nothing compared to the hunt! The chase…imagine it. I can give you that back. Just let me free._

"You'll hurt them. Everyone I give a damn about, you'll kill them" He felt his legs weaken, giving out under him.

 _Those friends are a weakness, they don't even care about you. Fool, you are just a tool for them. Someone to do the work they don't want to do, the first chance they get you'll end up forgotten about._

"Not true" He whispered, feeling dizzy from everything. Was he still bleeding…?

 _That's it…sleep little cub. I will take care of everything…_


	5. Wake me up

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Feeling my way through the darknessbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Guided by a beating heartbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /I can't tell where the journey will endbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /But I know where to start /em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Standing there Leon stared out at the city slowly lighting up for the evening, he would let out a soft breath and ran fingers through his hair. Another day…and another family finding someone from their world, his ached to see it but in a sense he was happy for them. Honestly he didn't know where he would end up..but he had a reason to keep fighting and moving forward. A little smile crossed his lips as he started to walk home, hands in his pocket./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"They tell me I'm too young to understandbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /They say I'm caught up in a dreambr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyesbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Well that's fine by me /em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"He didn't want to think to much on things, it always got to him more then he wanted. Everyone liked to tell him to focus on today and enjoy things….that his life was just passing him by with the way he worked from dawn to style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /That was fine with him, he'd rather just go day to day and feel like he's accomplished something…head down and ignoring the reality that he knew. His nightmares and pains../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;" So wake me up when it's all overbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /When I'm wiser and I'm olderbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /All this time I was finding myselfbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /And I didn't know I was lost/em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A sudden weight hit Leons back and Leon would turn catching an arm around a small familiar ninja who beamed up at him. "Leon! You're supposed to be having supper with us, the hell are you doing heading home?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I just wanted to have a shower, Kiddo. I was going to come I promise"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You said that last time, not gonna let you accidentally fall asleep on us again and forget about us" Her hand clamped around his arm promptly and with a determined look she dragged him along "I swear you'd be lost with out me Leon, honestly!"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Ack, Yuffie! Come on. I really just need a shower!" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Suck it up you grump! You're acting like an old man!" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"So wake me up when it's all overbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /When I'm wiser and I'm olderbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /All this time I was finding myselfbr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /And I didn't know I was lost /em/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The hell…it wasn't like he was being allowed to argue with her, she was small but strong and had him pulled along towards Aeriths home for supper. "Fine…fine" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 1px; color: #444444;"A faint smile formed on his lips, this was what kept him sane some days. The amazing people here had given him a reason to keep going. They were the ones who had saved him from loosing his sanity. He was lucky…/p 


End file.
